<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Rescue! by Skippyjo94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575566">To The Rescue!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skippyjo94/pseuds/Skippyjo94'>Skippyjo94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beach House, Big Brother Steve, College Student Bucky, College Student Clint, Confused Peter Parker, Ditching school, Getting Together, Junior Natasha Romanov, Junior Quentin Beck, Junior Thor, Kinda, Misunderstandings, Multi, Peter Parker is a Mess, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Rescue Missions, Road Trip, Secret Relationship, Senior Steve Rogers, Senior Wade Wilson, Sitting on Lap, Skipping Class, Sophomore Bruce, Sophomore Peter, Sophomore Tony, Talking, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skippyjo94/pseuds/Skippyjo94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve are missing.  Peter is concerned.  Wade is having a great time.  </p>
<p>Peter gets it in his head Steve and Tony need saved so they all head out to do just that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope is in the Air</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To The Rescue!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, this was supposed to be like, 10k but here we are.  I have no excuse for this other than I got my prompts: High School AU and Rescue Mission.  This was the only thing I could think of cause it just got so freaking stuck.  So here we are.  Over 20k of ridiculousness.  So here is my server event fic.  Woo!</p>
<p>Hope people enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Tony didn't show on their last day of school before break, Peter was concerned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't like Tony didn't have a tendency of skipping school on a whim, but this was different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were about to have a week long break from school, which meant the only company he would have for the week was whatever parental substitute his father had for him this time, or worse, his actual parents, along with any servants working around the massive house he lived in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony was far too much of a social butterfly to miss out on his last chance to socialize before his 'prison sentence' (which was what he dramatically called any amount of time he was required to stay home, whether his father was there or not). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For their first class, Peter brushed it off.  It wasn't out of the ordinary for him to stroll in during passing time after their first class was over.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he was packing his things to head to third period, however, he was starting to get really worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had messaged his friend countless times, using every app they ever communicated on.  He even tried calling him twice during passing time after second period.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.  None of the messages had been read, let alone responded to.  The calls just kept ringing before eventually directing him to leave a message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was all very strange.  Third period was the first class they didn't have together.  Peter went to a writing class with mostly seniors.  Tony was supposed to go to gym class, but frequently snuck to the nurses office instead, citing various aches and pains as reasons not to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Peter got to his writing class, everyone was already seated.  He slid into his seat right as the late bell sounded.  He found his homework from the night before as the teacher took attendance.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wade!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Absent!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have eyes, Mr. Wilson, I can see that you're here.  And ears, as that was your voice that answered."  The teacher was not a fan of Wade's particular form of self entertainment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, if you already knew, then why give me the chance to lie to you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher sighed and shook his head.  "I wasn't inquiring about your attendance.  I was asking if Steve was going to be here today, as you seem to follow him like a lost puppy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, puppy play isn't really my thing, but I am glad you’re finally acknowledging our unbreakable bond."  Before the teacher could send him to the office, like Peter knew was about to happen, he decided it might be beneficial to actually answer the question.  "And sadly, no.  We're one stud short in the classroom today."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can see that, Mr. Wilson.  But do you know why he isn't here today?  Will he be joining us before class dismisses?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing that he was on thin ice after being referred to as 'Mr. Wilson' twice before any lecturing had even occurred, he kept his answer to the point this time.  "No sir, not to my knowledge, no."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher looked back at the computer to continue entering attendance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll just have to make do with Cutiepie Parker over here as undisputed Best Looks until after break."  He smiled, looking over at Peter and beaming as he did.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had been so close to letting class go on like normal.  Apparently he just couldn’t pass up the opportunity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Closing his eyes and sighing, the teacher pointed to the door.  "Office.  Now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade was already out of his seat, things gathered up, homework in hand to place on the teacher's desk as he took the long way to the door.  "Already gone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter watched him all the way to the door where he stopped, looked back to catch Peter's eye, and winked, saying, "Worth it."  Peter's cheeks went instantly hot, adding on to the light pink that had colored them at the nickname Wade refused to drop.  It should probably be creepy, but Peter was oddly charmed by it, every time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he blew Peter a kiss and exited the classroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Wade was gone and he could think again, he realized what the conversation had actually been about.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was gone too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve Rogers was a senior, like Wade. Unlike Wade, he never EVER missed class.  He was one of those 'perfect in every way' kind of people.  Sports, academics, art, even had an after school job.  You name it, he was amazing at it.  And on top of that, he was nice.  One of the most approachable guys, once you got past the intimidating good looks and physique.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade hadn't been exaggerating his attractiveness.  He was easily one of the best looking people in the school.  Although, Wade wasn't exactly hard on the eyes himself…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was unfailingly kind, to everyone but Tony.  Peter had never been able to figure out what it was between them, but they were practically at each other's throats constantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To make things even more confusing, Steve was almost too friendly to Peter.  Not in a bad way, of course, just in an almost overprotective way?  Like the big brother Peter never had the chance to wish he had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had met in elementary school, a year or so after Tony and Peter had been put in the same grade (Peter up a grade because he was a genius, Tony back one because he was immature) and become friends.  Shortly after that, Tony and Steve had gotten really close for the rest of the school year.  Peter had almost worried he would be budged out.  Then when Steve was getting ready to start middle school, things changed drastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They started fighting constantly.  Most of it was physical, though there was plenty of yelling too.  Tony sought Peter out more than ever and Steve slowly removed himself from their little group, though he stayed as close to Peter as a middle schooler could with an elementary schooler.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a while, Peter thought it was just the fact that Steve was a big, hotshot, middle school kid.  He was almost officially a teenager and Peter had heard of more than enough friendships that ended because 'teenagers couldn't be friends with </span>
  <em>
    <span>babies</span>
  </em>
  <span>.'  But that didn't make sense in their case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve wasn't that kind of person, for one thing.  For another, Peter was over a full year younger than Tony.  If Steve had a problem hanging out with Tony because of an age thing, then he should absolutely have the same problem with Peter, if not a bigger one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over the years, it had just become a fact of their lives.  Peter wasn't brave enough to ask either of them about it when it first happened and by the time he was, he was too worried about upsetting the weird new dynamic to even mention one in the presence of the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were a lot of things in his life he wished he could change.  That was just one more added to the list.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But in all the time Peter had known Steve, he had never missed more than a class here and there for an appointment.  He had the flu in eighth grade and managed to only miss one day.  Seriously, the man was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So why was he gone today?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade would've known if he was sick.  Heck, there would have been a note on his attendance if he had been sick, because there was no way he wouldn't have called in to let the school know.  He was responsible like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was gone and Tony was gone and Peter was concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their issues had been getting worse recently.  The last time they saw each other, Tony had tried to shove Steve up against the lockers.  The only thing that stopped him had been seeing Peter walking towards them.  Steve had stormed off by the time he reached Tony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter went out of his way most days to try and keep them separate.  But there were times he had other things to focus on, like his own life, rather than making sure that his best friend and the only other really close friend either of them had in elementary school didn't kill each other for unspecified reasons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heaven forbid he look away for two seconds though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They just brought out the worst in each other.  He had no explanation for it.  It was so far above Peter's paygrade.  Tony seemed to respect that he and Steve were still friendly.  At least after middle school when he had started growing up a bit.  And Steve had never stopped encouraging his friendship with Tony.  But it was all done while never saying the other's name or acknowledging their past closeness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Peter got ready to head to lunch after the bell rang, having paid zero attention to the actual lecture, he checked his phone again.  Just to make sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still nothing.  Well, a message from Wade, who had somehow gotten his number (Peter assumed it had something to do with Steve but had never worked up the nerve to broach the subject of Wade with the other teen), thanking him for the beautiful blush he would be seeing in his dreams that night.  But nothing as far as an answer as to Tony's whereabouts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Biting his bottom lip as he walked in the hallway, he stared at his phone, his conversation with Steve pulled up on the screen.  They didn't communicate often other than in person, so it felt like a big deal typing out a message to send to the upperclassman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, the feeling in his gut was telling him this was something big, and now it related to both of his friends.  His anxiety over them being okay was winning out over his anxiety about sending a potentially unwelcome text to one of the nicest people Peter knew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, missed you in class today, just checking you're doing okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nope.  Try again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, it's Peter.  Just wanted to check in and see how you were doing since you missed class today.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nope, not that either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve, hey.  Sorry to bother you if you're sick but I was just wondering why you and my best friend both are gone on the same day because it's making me suspicious even though there is absolutely no reason at all to think the two things are related.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Definitely not that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stood by his locker and typed out message after message before deleting every single one of them.  They were either too casual or too familiar.  In fairness, they had a complicated history and their current relationship was… strange at best.  But he still needed to know, damnit!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally giving up and opening his locker to drop his things off before going to the lunch room, he weighed his options.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>1.)  </span>
  <b>Texting Steve</b>
  <span>.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             a.)  </span>
  <b>Also continuing to text Tony.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently not, since he couldn't type a message that didn't make him seem like a crazy person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2.)  </span>
  <b>Leaving school and trying to check on one (or both) of them</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No way.  If he was worried that texting Steve would make him seem like a crazy person, that was nothing on actually trying to hunt him down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That and the school would definitely call Aunt May if he suddenly didn't show up for his classes the rest of the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which left…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>3.)  </span>
  <b>Talk to some people to see if anybody else knew what the heck was going on with either of the two.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter wasn't a huge fan of that option, but he wasn't sure what else he could do at that point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spotting Quentin walking down the hall, a junior, who had something of a hot and cold bromance with Wade, Peter had an idea where he should start.  As Quentin turned the corner towards the office, he looked back over his shoulder and caught Peter watching him and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter flushed another unflattering shade of pink, having no earthly idea what to do with attention from the older boy.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why were all of Steve's friends gorgeous?  Especially the ones he might need to talk to in order to get any info on Steve.  It wasn't fair and his little definitely-not-straight-but-still-playing-around-with-labels heart couldn't take it.  The proof was in his cheeks, where all 10 pints of his blood seemed to keep ending up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The eye contact lasted no more than a second before Quentin was around the corner, but it still took Peter a minute to gather his courage enough to follow after him.  He knew where Quentin was going.  And, since he was listening to his nosier-than-it-had-any-right-to-be gut instinct, they were headed for the same target.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slamming the door to his locker shut, much louder than he usually allowed it to be, he bolted down the hall after Quentin.  As soon as he cleared the corner, he stopped running and tried his best to act casual, since the first thing he saw was Wade and Quentin, standing outside the office, heads together, talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade, as per usual, spotted Peter like his eyes were magnets, drawn to Peter's very presence.  It should freak Peter out, but there was always such a soft look in his eyes.  Even when he was saying truly obscene things to him, he just couldn't take any of it seriously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin stopped talking as he noticed Wade's sudden distraction.  His eyes flicked up to Wade’s face, then over his shoulder, following the direction of Wade's gaze all the way over to land on Peter.  He looked back to Wade then smirked, although Peter couldn't quite tell if it was friendly or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit.  That really didn't help his ability to walk over and just ask them about Steve.  Maybe he should've started with Bruce or Natasha first.  Steve wasn't the only one he was trying to track down, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce had joined their duo in middle school, forming a trio before eventually bringing in his neighbor, and best friend, Natasha.  She was a grade above them, but her addition made them a proper crew.  Bruce matched Peter and Tony for intellect and Natasha wasn’t far behind, but she used her intelligence for other applications outside the academic spectrum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If anyone other than Peter would know where Tony was, it was Bruce or Natasha.  But he didn’t see them until after lunch and Wade and Quentin were right in front of him and he had already been seen, so he was stuck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, forcing his feet forward in a way that he hoped made it not at all obvious how nervous he was about approaching the pair, he made his way down the hall.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judging by the way Wade appeared to be holding back a laugh, he looked approximately how he felt: like he was walking to his own execution rather than to politely inquire about a mutual friend's location.  Purely out of pointless concern, of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he doing this again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When his feet finally stopped, he was in front of Wade, absolutely refusing to look up into his face.  He was staring at the wall behind them, eyes focused approximately at the level of Wade's shoulder.  Neither Wade nor Quentin said a word, though he could feel Quentin looking at him like he had grown another head on his walk over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"H-hi, Wade."  Peter finally got out the least helpful sentence in the universe, but not without stuttering through it a little first.  Wow, he hated himself sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pete.  What brings you to my neck of the woods?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked around a bit, not understanding what he meant by that.  "But- this is the office?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup!  You know, I have a class schedule I'm supposed to follow, but at this point, I think I'm in here more often than the principal.  And as his unofficial BFF, I have to say, I'm feeling slightly neglected."  Wade shook his head, feigning hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe he was really feeling it?  Peter could never tell with Wade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh-kay… I'm sorry?"  Peter offered, unsure how to respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you!  This </span>
  <em>
    <span>loser</span>
  </em>
  <span> over here won't take me seriously!  Keeps saying things like, 'You're there as a punishment,' or 'I thought I was your best friend.'  You know, those things hurt!"  Wade scoffed.  ”But thank you for your concern, cutie.  You have now upgraded to ‘Favorite Boyfriend’ on top of cutest."  He shot Quentin a glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin just blinked at him, used to Wade as much as one can get used to the living embodiment of chaos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked between the two, confused by the use of the word boyfriend in regards to not only himself, but Quentin as well.  Shaking his head and deciding it wasn't worth it to ask at the moment, he took the opening to transition into the reason he had found them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, speaking of your best friends…"  Peter started, proud of himself for making it this far in the conversation without losing his nerve.  The rest should be a breeze after this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Steve?  Is this about Steve?"  Wade guessed where Peter was going with his question almost immediately.  Answering the look of surprise on Peter's face, he explains, "People keep asking me about him.  Sorry, kiddo, no idea there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh."  Peter felt his face fall.  Well, there goes his best lead on Steve.  "So, you haven't heard from him at all?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, pumpkin.  Not a peep."  He squinted his eyes, forehead wrinkling a bit before asking, "What's the deal with you two then?  He's not chasing you too, is he?  Cause I've asked and he always turns red and brushes me off that he doesn't need to go after you."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter's shocked expression doesn't dissuade Wade from continuing.  "I mean, I don't mind sharing you, obviously.  I'd be pleased as peaches to have any part of all that."  He gestured in Peter's general direction.  "But for it to be a fair trade, I might want in on some of that too, if you could get me the hook up.  Cause, believe me, I've tried to get a piece of tall, blonde, and handsome myself, and he just won't give."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin jabbed an elbow to Wade's ribs, saying quietly, "Dude, you can't just say those things.  You're gonna scare him off."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, wow, was that NOT the side Peter expected Quentin to be on.  Then again, he’d had next to no interactions with the guy, always tending to stay in either Wade's shadow, or Steve's.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was a bit of a mystery to Peter still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No!  Peter loves my dazzling wit and boyish charm. Isn't that right, my little maraschino cherry?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter did his best not to let any more color rush to his face, but judging by the pet name Wade had just given him, he was failing miserably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing he had been asked two questions that he had never answered, Peter snapped himself back to attention as best he could.  Unfortunately, he only realized it after being stared at for an uncomfortable amount of time by both teens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh-No!  Definitely not, no.  We are just, or we were, a long time ago, we used to be really good friends?  I mean, we’re still friends too.  But I just know he's never gone so I was just… worried."  Peter finished lamely, unable to make it sound any better.  None of it sounded as good out loud as it had in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't even touch on his supposed love for all things Wade.  He didn't have enough blood left in the rest of his body to supply the blush that would bring to his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade continued looking at him, his smile saying a lot of things Peter was not even close to ready to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, well… thanks, I guess."  Peter needed to get out of this conversation before he died of embarrassment.  "Lemme know if you hear anything, or anything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter turned and instantly rolled his eyes at how awkward his wording had been.  Shoving his hands into his pockets, he quickly rounded the corner towards the cafeteria.  Once he was out of sight, he stopped, looked around to make sure he was alone, and faced the wall.  He dropped his head against the bulletin board and squeezed his eyes shut.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that had gone well.  Nothing like making a fool of himself in front of two very attractive upperclassmen who were always hanging around the only senior who thought he was worth being friends with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his phone out again, still leaned against the wall, and checked to make sure he hadn't missed any messages.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he being so paranoid about this?  There was absolutely a normal, perfectly reasonable explanation for Tony being gone.  And Steve was a senior.  Did his attendance even matter anymore?  He could just be taking advantage of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter seriously needed to stop thinking about it.  He slipped his phone back into the pocket of his jeans, bracing his hands on the wall in preparation to push himself up and head to the cafeteria for whatever was left of his lunch period.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, the second his head left the board, he started hearing quiet voices.  Quentin's voice, actually.  He was talking in hushed tones to Wade, Peter assumed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think we should.  He clearly wanted some 'alone time,' with the poor kid.  They really just need to have at each other, you know?  It's been killing him to be here and not be able to even touch him.  All that steam was gonna build up and need a release eventually."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade chimed in.  "What's the bet for them both making it out intact?  I've got a feeling the kid is gonna take at least one serious pounding.  I mean, have you seen them together?  They're on each other constantly.  That passion all has to go somewhere.  Do we really think genius boy will be walking away from that?  You think they’ll last the whole weekend?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter felt his heart speed up.  They were talking about Steve.  They had to be.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Tony.  ‘Genius boy’ couldn't be anyone else.  How many times had Wade asked him about Tony by referring to him as 'genius boy,' or 'your fellow genius' or any other way he could work the word genius into the title, knowing it flustered Peter to be referred to as such, while it bothered Tony to hear it in such a joking tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was this it?  Were they finally tired of having to deal with the other?  Had the whole thing gotten to be too much?  Was Steve really the kind of person that would go after Tony like that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter likes to think he knows both of them pretty well.  Honestly, he always thought Tony was more the type to finally crack…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe that was what happened!  Maybe he finally took it a step too far and they had both fallen into some sort of need for a knockdown, dragout, physical altercation that…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Peter knew what he was doing, he was rounding the corner again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade and Quentin both looked up in alarm.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Peter thought.  They deserved to feel guilty for lying to his face like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened to not knowing anything?  Huh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter knew he was the definition of not intimidating, but he was pissed off.  They had lied to him and now he was concerned about both of his friends, a concern the two knuckleheads in front of him didn't seem to know should even be on their radar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter came to a stop, arms crossed, scowl firmly in place.  He hoped he was getting his irritation across.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade, at least, looked slightly chastised.  He held both hands up in mock surrender before glancing over at Quentin, quickly focusing back on Peter, and pointing.  As if that passed all the blame off of himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter directed his scowl at Quentin instead.  Probably not the best choice, as he really knew very little about the other teen, but he wasn't exactly thinking straight at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin sighed and, after sneaking a glance over at Wade, also raised his hands a bit, though in more of a placating gesture, like he was trying to calm Peter down instead of whatever weird form of submission Wade was trying to offer.  He rolled his eyes as he caught sight of Wade's still pointing finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, yes.  That was me.”  He admitted calmly.  “Wade didn't know; I only told him after you left."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha!  Yes, thank you.  And here I thought you would stand in the way of my love."  He reached over, finally lowering his hands, and kissed Quentin on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get off me."  Wade backed away to a more appropriate distance again.  "Yes, I knew where Steve was.  He needed a favor from me and kinda had to tell me.  I was technically sworn to secrecy though, so can we not do anything with this information?  Please?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, he glared more at Wade than Peter for that last part.  Then again, they were best friends, so he probably knew what he was up against with Wade.  Peter was probably as much a mystery to him as he was to Peter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade looked ready to say something else.  In the interest of not letting that happen, as it usually served to derail the actual conversation, Peter spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know that's my best friend you're talking about, right?  And I happen to be Steve's friend too.  How can you just be so casual about this?  They could be seriously hurting each other!  And you're just letting it happen!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Peter finished speaking, Quentin looked lost for some reason.  Wade’s face showed a split second of confusion before a giddy look took over his face that he then suppressed, lips pressed into a tight line to contain himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade crossed his arms in front of his chest, asking Peter, "So, what do you want us to do about it?  They're big boys, right?  Why should we try to stop them?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I don't know, maybe try and stop them so they don't ACTUALLY KILL EACH OTHER!  I know you're seen them together.  There's no way that ends well!"  Peter was getting worked up about the whole thing, but there was no way he could just let this happen!  They were his friends.  It was his responsibility to make sure this kind of thing didn't happen!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want us to do about it?"  Wade repeated his question, eyes lighting up in a way that under normal circumstances would concern Peter but, at the moment, it just worked him up more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop them!  We've gotta stop them!"  He rounded on Quentin.  "If you know where Steve is, we've gotta go find him and get him talked out of it, or keep him away from Tony or something!  Tony talks a big game, but he's an idiot.  If they end up fighting, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> lose.  Probably consciousness, given how much they hate each other.  And I don't want my best friend dead and my other friend in jail for his murder!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin started to say, "But, but isn’t he-," only to be cut off by Wade's elbow ramming into his ribs.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no.  Peter has a point.  They </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate each other</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Q.  They are probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>pounding each other</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now.  Clearly someone has to stop them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a weird inflection to Wade's words, but Peter didn't think anything of it.  It was Wade after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes!  Thank you.  They can't do this, it'll only mean bad things."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, Pete," Wade asked, with that weird light in his eyes again.  "How ya gonna go about finding them?  D’ya get your license since the last time we talked?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter jerked his head back and frowned like he hadn't thought of the whole transportation thing.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Might I offer my services?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter paused.  "You… you'd do that?  You'd leave school to help me find them?"  His face scrunched like he didn't understand what was being said to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cutie, I would leave school with you anyday."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahem."  Quentin cleared his throat in an overly dramatic attempt to get their attention back.  "I think you're both forgetting something.”  They stopped and looked at him, confused.  “Neither of you actually know where they are."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter and Wade looked at each other then back at Quentin.  "Come with us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen, as much as I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be the third wheel on your extremely weird version of a day date," he looked pointedly at Wade who just shrugged, not even trying to correct him and completely unashamed of the whole thing.  "I am, under no circumstances, getting into a car that this lunatic is driving."  The last bit was about Wade but aimed at Peter, as he raised his eyes like he couldn't believe Peter would subject himself to such a thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay."  Peter shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay?"  Quentin and Wade both looked confused at his easy acceptance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah."  He nodded and shrugged again.  He started for his locker, the other two stuck in the same place he left them until he walked by them again on his way to the door.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He patted Quentin on the shoulder as he walked by.  "You're driving then."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade and Quentin looked at each other for a second before Wade huffed out a laugh and slapped Quentin on the shoulder too, following Peter out the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin stood there another moment, trying to figure out how he had come to this unexpected turn in his life, then shook his head and hurried to follow the other two, looking around to make sure they weren't spotted on the way out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they got to the parking lot, Quentin had caught up and led them to a classic car, clearly in the inbetween stages of being fixed up.  Wade looked confused as Quentin unlocked the doors and they all got in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where's your car at?" Wade asked from the passenger seat.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is my car."  Quentin replied as he reached to put his seatbelt on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but not like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your car</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as in the Cruze.  Isn't this your dad's project car?  The ‘65 Corvair?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin was fiddling with his phone, typing something into the gps.  Presumably the location of at least Steve, if not Steve and Tony.  "Yeah, it’s to a point he needs it tested and now I get to test it for him.  Wanna shut it for a sec?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... but he hates other people driving his pet proje-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wade!"  A voice sounded from outside of the car.  Not a moment too soon either, judging from the look on Quentin's face that said he was running out of patience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade jerked his head around, eyes catching on the dark haired figure approaching the car.  "Bucky!  Hey!  What dragged you back to town?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He undid his seatbelt and hopped out of the car so he wasn't yelling through the closed door anymore.  He ran right up to the man and hugged him, clapping him on the back as he pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky held up the paper bag in his hand, take-out from Natasha's favorite restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, Natasha strolled out of the school, followed closely by Bruce.  The two hurried over to Bucky and Wade, although they looked confused by Wade's presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha keeps walking right up to Bucky, throwing one arm around his neck to pull him down to her level and plant a kiss on his lips, her other hand still tucked in the pocket of her leather jacket.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce had stopped a respectable distance away and looked around, doing his best not to stare at his best friend's blatant display of affection.  Suddenly his eyes found Peter in the backseat of Quentin's car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter had been so focused on what the hell Wade, and now Natasha, were doing that he hadn't thought about ducking so his friends didn't see him.  He ducked now, then groaned at his own stupidity.  Bruce had seen him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little late there, dummy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he stayed where he was, looking resolutely forward.  Quentin stared back at him, frowning.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cool, great impression you're giving this junior that's so cool he's been adopted by a group of senior boys.  You're doing great, Peter.  Make sure all the cute upperclassmen know you're a total dork.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened at his side.  "Peter?"  Bruce's voice made Peter's heart sink.  So much for Bruce just letting it go like he had hoped.  If anyone was easy going enough to let something go, like seeing Peter in a strange junior's car in the parking lot in the middle of the day when he clearly didn't want to be seen, it was Bruce.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No such luck this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Bruce.  How's it going?"  Peter still refused to meet his eyes, but he was at least capable of looking at his friend.  Maybe if he just played it cool from here, they could just gloss over the whole thing.  "How was history?  That was your last class, right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing in the parking lot during lunch?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damnit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What- what do you mean, what am I- What are you doing in the parking lot during lunch?"  Peter stammered, doing his best to sound just as accusatory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bucky’s in town cause their break starts next week like ours, and he didn’t have any Friday classes, so he grabbed food for the three of us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But Nat doesn't- I mean, this isn't her lunch yet.  Is it?"  Peter and Bruce, along with Wade, had the same lunch period, then Natasha, then Steve, Quentin, and Tony had the same lunch period.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's not."  Bruce shot a disapproving look over his shoulder at where Natasha wasn't paying him any attention. Bucky was still holding her against him and Wade was talking away at the both of them about how boring high school is without Bucky and how cute they are and whatever else it is that Wade talks about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, were you guys just gonna ditch?  Like, both of you?"  Peter asks, astounded.  That was so unlike Bruce, he completely forgot that he was trying not to mention the whole leaving campus thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Only if I couldn't talk her out of it.  Were you?"  Bruce, however, was not nearly as distracted and still plenty quick on the uptake.  "What are you doing with Quentin Beck?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shot a look at Quentin, unsure what to do.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was met with a helpless look and a shrug.  Shaking his head, panic about two seconds from breaking out on his face, he needed to think!  He had to come up with something, anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Peter!  Hey!  You remember Bucky, right?"  Wade snapped out of his temporary distraction long enough to take the decision on what to tell Bruce completely out of Peter's hands.  "Remember him?  Stevie's bestest friend in the whole wide world who decided to abandon us lowly teenagers last May."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky rolled his eyes.  "I'm still a teenager, you ass.  And I didn't abandon you, I graduated."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do have a fantastic ass, thanks buddy.  And tell that to my abandonment issues."  He latched onto the shoulder Natasha wasn't currently hanging on and laid his head there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, just cause you might not make it across the stage, doesn't mean the rest of us should suffer by staying behind with you."  Bucky shoved Wade off of him, approaching the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Peter.  Long time, no see.  Stevie still keeping you tucked under his wing like a good mommy bird?"  He reached into the car around Bruce and ruffled Peter's hair, just like he always did before he graduated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shoved at his hand, laughing awkwardly as he caught Quentin's smile from the ridiculous gesture.  "Hey, Bucky.  How's college life been treating you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lonely, mostly.  Downside to being the oldest of your friends."  He turned and glared at Wade.  "You get sent off on your own and everyone else gets to keep going like you were never even there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, I'm the same age.  Older than you, actually.  You just didn't do it right."  Wade stuck his tongue out, proving why nobody remembered that he was actually the oldest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha had nuzzled up against him again, kissing his cheek this time.  "But we get you back for the whole week.  And I'm sure Steve will be ecstatic."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Bucky looked around, having missed it before.  "Oh yeah, where is the punk?  He never goes anywhere without one of you lemmings.  Where's he at?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin opened his mouth to answer, but Wade jumped in first.  "Whoa, yeah, nope, he's not here.  No, that's just where we were going.  He's, uh, he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>with Tony</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  We were just going to try and make sure they hadn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed each other</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Pete’s plan."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was that tone again.  Boy, Wade was an odd duck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky eyes flicked between Quentin and Wade, eyebrows raised, then settled on Peter in the back seat and his eyes narrowed when he looked back at Wade, who shrugged like the innocent person he totally wasn't in any way whatsoever.  Finally, he looked back at Peter who shrunk a bit under the intensity of the look he was being given.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So this was your idea?  You, Peter Parker?  Ditching school, in the middle of the day?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded his head slowly, unsure what Bucky's reaction was gonna be.  He only knew the man as an extension of Steve.  Their families were neighbors growing up and they were already practically inseparable by the time Peter met Steve.  The only reason Steve had branched out to find other friends was because Bucky had gone to middle school the year before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky pursed his lips, then shrugged.  "Figures this is what you do the first day you’re left all alone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce was stuck on what they were leaving to do still, because his first question was, "Wait, Steve and Tony are together?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was thankful to see the concern on someone else's face finally.  It was about time someone else took this seriously!  Natasha was as hard to read as always, though realistically Peter hadn't expected more from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes!  Or at least they will be.  Which is why we really need to get going, if you don't mind."  He raised his eyebrows expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, of course."  Bruce tried to step away from the vehicle, looking distinctly uncomfortable with the new information.  "Are you gonna need help or…?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter grinned.  Of course Bruce would want to help.  He was the definition of peacekeeper amongst their friend group.  "Yeah, get in."  He scooted over from behind the back passenger seat to the middle to make room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce looked uncertain, but Peter recognized it as the 'damned if you do, damned if you don't' loop that he and Peter both got caught in regularly.  Giving it another moment, he patted the seat next to him, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce was biting his lip, which Peter knew to mean he was seriously struggling with the decision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you were gonna ditch anyway, might as well have a good reason for it."  He watched as the words took root in Bruce's overactive brain.  The tension in his body had racked up to 100% in the time Peter had been waiting for his response.  Bruce might not know he had already decided, but Peter did.  "Riiiight?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce took a deep breath in, then let it out in a gust.  He nodded once before stiffly walking the three steps it took to bring him back to the car and sat down quickly.  He slammed the door closed like he needed to be shut in before he changed his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the background, Natasha had watched the entire interaction with joy.  Her usually straight laced best friend and her equally straight laced secondary best friend/best friend by extension were ditching school, completely free of her influence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was so proud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reason they were doing it was total bullshit, she knew.  Looking up at Bucky, she saw that he was trying very hard not to lose it and laugh at the two innocent kids on their way to try and 'save their friend.'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, gave Bucky another quick peck on the cheek, and cupped her hand around the back of his neck.  When he looked at her, she said, "I better go with them.  They're too naive to go off with those two morons alone.  I won't have their innocence, which I have put too much effort into preserving, by the way, ruined by two idiots like Beck and Wilson."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade, who had been watching the events unravel like he had no earthly idea what was going on, jumped at the idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes!  You should totally do that!  That Beck really is a shady character, you know.  All kinds of manipulation hidden behind the pretty face.  And occasional fishbowl."  He hurried to open the front passenger door for Natasha, bowing at the waist like the strangest chauffeur in existence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In fact, Bucky, maybe you should come along too.  The more the merrier and all that, you know.  Can never have too many bodies.  I mean, hands?  No, eyes!  Whatever.  Join us?"  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky looked at him like he had lost his mind.  Natasha was settled in the front seat and Wade shut the door behind her, with maybe a tad too much enthusiasm.  Wade straightened from his semi bow and looked hopefully at Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Choosing not to say anything, Bucky simply crossed his arms in front of his chest, opting to wait Wade out.  One thing he knew about Wade was he had no ability to remain silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, fine!  I'll say please.  Is that what you want, you big control freak?  Just get in the car, would ya?  There are more people than I expected coming along and it kinda throws off my plans with a certain cutie, if you know what I mean?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky frowned.  "Hate to break it to you, Wilson, but it's a car.  You've already got a full house."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly!  Driver and token female character get to sit up front, leaving you, Banner, Petey, and my own strapping self in the back.  You follow?"  His eyebrows were dancing on his forehead, clearly thinking his words carried some hidden meaning for Bucky to decipher.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At his continued silence, Wade groaned.  "What are you, brainwashed?  You and I are the biggest.  We get the passenger and driver side back seats.  Bruce gets to sit in the middle, lucky kid.  And my little sweetheart is the smallest.  Meaning he gets to sit on 'someone's' lap."  He looked at Bucky expectantly again.  After a few seconds, he expanded, "Me.  ‘Someone’ is me, Bucky.  My lap.  He sits on my lap."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky kept his arms crossed and gaze unwavering on Wade.  Wade took it for a few seconds, looking around before giving up and throwing his hands in the air.  "What?!  What else could you possibly want?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, really.  Just waiting to see what else you came up with."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade scowled then moved back to the car, this time opening the back passenger door where Bruce was currently seated.  Bucky chuckled as he approached the car as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce looked up at Wade, fear written across his face.  Clearly he was afraid of being thrown out of the car.  Peter wore a defensive look, ready and determined to fight for his friends right to join them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Bucky just walked up and told Bruce, in the most expressionless voice possible, "Scoot."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obviously confused, Bruce did as he was told.  Nobody messed with Bucky when he was scowling like he was.  Peter moved over to the seat behind Quentin, who was just as confused by the turn of events as everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was reaching to buckle his seat belt when Wade came around the car and opened the back driver's side door.  Peter tipped his head back to look at him.  Slowly, he let the seatbelt wind itself back up, face scrunching in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, Pete.  Make room.  You're not going on this adventure without me!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter crowded into Bruce's space, in turn crowding Bruce into Bucky's space.  Peter kept his eyes on Wade as he shut the door then leaned against it, giving them all a tiny bit more space, but still not nearly enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade said nothing about it, seeming content with the lack of breathing room.  Peter looked around and saw Bruce looking terrified at how close he was pressed to Bucky.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky, on the other hand, was staring at Wade like he couldn't believe what an idiot he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up at Wade again to see if maybe he had missed something, Peter tried to wiggle around and get a bit more comfortable.  Wade felt him struggling and apologized in true Wade fashion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no!  Sorry, baby boy.  You look a little squished.  I guess we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bit over capacity.  Maybe you or Bruce should sit on someone's lap?"  Wade suggested innocently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked over at Bruce who had gone a bit pale at the suggestion and was avoiding all eye contact.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe not Bruce, then."  Wade shrugged.  "Just saying, my lap is available."  He winked at Peter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter felt his face flush red again.  Thinking quick, he nodded and agreed.  "You're right.  There isn't enough room like this.  I'll just…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, he maneuvered himself onto Bruce's lap instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This okay with you, Brucie?"  He asked, noticing Bruce’s shocked expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce nodded twice, very small movements and Peter planted an exaggerated kiss on his cheek.  The smile it brought to Bruce's face was adorable.  Even Wade, as put out as he is by the turn of events, had to admit it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky totally lost it.  He spent the rest of the ride to his and Steve's neighborhood laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they arrived, Quentin parked in Bucky's driveway, as per Bucky's request, barely choked out through tears from his laughing fit.  Bucky found his key to Steve's back door  on his key ring and let himself in, giving the house a once over to see if they couldn't find Steve before driving all the way to the coast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No such luck.  Not that they had expected any.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin had shared, while Bucky was inside, what he knew about where Steve was going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter wasn't sure why Tony would have been at his father's beach house, but it seemed like that's where he was heading.  Maybe his family had decided to go there for the week Tony was on break and had left early.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he hadn't said anything to Peter about it…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Come to think of it, he hadn't said anything to Peter about missing school, or being gone for the day at all.  He certainly would've been acting like something was off if he’d had plans with his parents for the day.  He hated time alone with his parents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Had something actually happened so that he hadn't known he wouldn't be in school today?  Had Steve somehow kidnapped him or something equally unlikely?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because, knowing Steve, it was very unlikely.  But what other explanations were there?  Steve and Tony were together at Tony's father's beach house.  He had to be there for a reason.  If not because his parents had forced him there…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone had dragged Tony there, probably kicking and screaming with how much Tony hated that house, and if it wasn't his parents then…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky knocked on the driver's window, startling Peter out of his spiraling thoughts.  None of that speculation would do any good now, he thought as Quentin rolled the window down.  Using an actual crank roller because that's how old the vehicle was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gonna run inside and tell Clint that I'm leaving and won't be back until late."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Clint?  Clint is here?"  Natasha perked up at the new information.  Clint was Bucky's roommate at college so Natasha had met him several times while visiting Bucky.  From what Peter had heard, they had hit it off nicely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, he didn't have anywhere to go for break.  Didn’t wanna go home and couldn't afford a plane ticket anywhere fun, so I volunteered my couch."  He winked at Natasha.  "Was gonna surprise you with that later tonight.  Hope that's okay.  You might be sharing me a bit this next week."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha's eye lit up and she smirked at Bucky, unbuckling her seat belt.  She turned around in her seat, saying, "Sorry, boys.  I've gotta go see my surprise now."  And she hopped out of the car, leading the way to Bucky's front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter and Bruce exchanged a look.  Without a word Bruce began unbuckling his seatbelt while Peter squeezed over the center console to exit the vehicle from Natasha's vacant seat.  Bruce, free from his struggle with the seatbelt as well as the person on his lap, scooched out the back passenger door.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to close the door and caught Wade's eye.  Looking down quickly, he closed the door and followed Peter up the steps to the house.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha had already led the way into Bucky's house by that point.  Peter caught the door just as it was swinging closed behind Bucky.  They entered one after the other and were startled to find Natasha all over a blonde in the center of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear he had just stood up from the couch behind him, probably surprised to no longer be alone in the house.  Bucky's mom was working, and Peter had seen his younger sister at school earlier in the day.  Peter was sure he hadn't expected to have company barge in like they had.  Though, from how he and Natasha were wrapped around each other, he wasn't overly bothered by it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What surprised Peter the most was the lack of reaction from Bucky.  Rather than looking offended or put out, he looked immensely pleased with himself.  Like it was Christmas and one of his gifts had been particularly popular.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was shocked, but wrote it off as one of the mysteries of college.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce was beet red at the open display.  The door opened behind them, knocking into Bruce as they hadn't made it past the entryway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade made an inappropriate noise behind them which caused Bucky to flip him off, eyes not breaking from staring at his girlfriend plastered all over his roommate.  It was Quentin's eventual throat clearing that broke the two apart.  Natasha looked back at them, glaring and flipping them off as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde, Clint, Peter assumed, looked surprised to see other people in the room.  Odd, given they certainly hadn't been quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky spoke up.  He directed his words at Natasha, and though they seemed harsh, there was an undercurrent of amusement and some other feeling Peter couldn't identify.  "Sorry, did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna introduce him then?  Since I can only assume that was you staking your claim.  In the least subtle way imaginable."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha glared, but cleared her throat and addressed the room, turning in Clint's arms, which he had chosen not to remove yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is Clint.  He's Bucky's roommate.  And the real reason I go visit the idiot."  She rolled her eyes.  Angling herself so she was off to Clint’s side rather than directly in front of him, she started pointing to each one in turn, introducing the rest of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's my best friend, Bruce.  Then his brain buddy, Peter.  Behind them is Quentin, he's a junior with me.  And the one beside him, who just always looks like you want to smack him, is Wade.  And you know the idiot in the corner."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint's eyes stayed on Natasha for most of the introductions, but snuck a look at each of them as their name had been said.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you guys.  Hope I didn't scar anyone's delicate sensibilities."  His eyes lingered on Peter and Bruce, obviously pegging them as the youngest and most innocent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shook his head, tiny jerks that completely undermined what he was actually trying to say, but it was still better than Bruce.  He just shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just in time, Wade decided he had been quiet for too long.  "Well, not gonna lie, I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> scandalized, but not for the reasons you think."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin slapped him on the back of the head, which thankfully derailed whatever train of thought he had jumped on.  While Wade rubbed at the spot and pretended to be offended, Quentin spoke up for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No issues here.  Don't listen to the big dummy, even he doesn't know what he’s saying most of the time.  You didn't happen to see Steve leaving the house next door, did you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being Bucky's roommate, he and Steve had probably met a few times.  Peter knew Steve had gone to visit plenty, so there was no way they hadn't at least been introduced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint had zoned in on Quentin when he spoke.  After a pause, he questioned, "Steve?  Nope, haven't seen him since his last visit.  We just got here.  Only been in town long enough for Buck to ditch me on his couch and grab food for Tasha and her bestie over there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky glared and reached for Natasha.  She shrugged him off but instead of falling back into Clint, she strolled over to Bruce and slung an arm around his shoulder like she always did when he was uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce leaned into her gratefully, used to her straight forward tactile approach to comforting.  He seemed much more relaxed after that.  Odd, given how often he flinched from other people's touch.  Even Peter sitting on his lap in the car was barely tolerated, he was sure.  Only in the interest of shoving it in Wade's face had it been deemed worth it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Speaking of which, food is in the car.  We should probably be getting back so we can eat it before it gets cold.  Plus, gotta head out if we wanna make it to the coast before we, uh, miss 'the action.'"  She turned her head to give Wade a look that Peter didn't understand.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Any chance you wanna drive up with us?"  She turned back to face Clint.  "You, me, and Bucky can follow in Bucky's car?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Wade shouted his protest, much louder than it needed to be in the otherwise silent house.  Clint looked surprised at the outburst but nobody said anything, simply waiting for the explanation that was sure to come.  "I mean, what a waste, right?  Gas and extra miles on the vehicle, which, knowing Bucky is sure to be up there already."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, th-" Bucky tried to argue, but Wade had already moved on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Plus, Clint doesn't wanna join, does he?  Being stuck with a bunch of high schoolers for however long it takes to find them?  Sounds like a drag on such a cool college kid's first day of break!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint looked like he wanted to respond but had no idea how to.  Bucky saved him the need, speaking up, but answering Natasha instead of Wade.  "Yeah, that sounds like a plan.  You up for that, man?" he asked, facing Clint again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, sure?  As long as we're not in the same car as that one."  He gave a pointed glance at Wade who scowled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha laughed.  "No danger of that happening.  Although, believe it or not, you get used to it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing Bruce's hand, she walked him out the door, Quentin looking around before following.  Clint still looked a little shell shocked while Wade looked crushed for some reason.  Bucky just looked begrudgingly amused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As everyone else followed them out the door, Peter heard Bruce protesting.  "I can just stick with Peter.  We don't really know how he feels about being stuck with Wade and Quentin the whole way there, you know…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade is the last one out the door, but when he finally follows, he bolts past everyone waving his hands in the air.  "Whoa, whoa, wait!  We aren't doing this as like, a convoy!  That's not how this is supposed to work."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened to the more the merrier?"  Bucky asked with a grin he wasn't even trying to conceal.  "Wasn't that what you were saying back at the school?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, yes, but I mean, we don't even KNOW this guy!  Like, he could be crazy or something!"  He lowered his voice just enough to make it seem like he felt bad saying it, but everybody knows Wade doesn't do the whole feeling bad about saying things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint looked a little lost.  Natasha took pity on him.  "He called you crazy."  She rolled her eyes when Clint's only reaction was to shrug his shoulders and quirk an eyebrow like he might agree.  "But the only reason he is saying that is to try and get us to all pile into the old garbage vehicle we just escaped."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin looked offended at the word garbage being used on his clearly being restored vehicle, but glanced at Wade and decided to keep his mouth shut.  Clearly he knew he wasn't going to get a word in here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But it's just so cozy, you know?  And it’s better than my ‘05 Monte Carlo!  Plus we're all together that way!  It's great!  Right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sounded a little bit like he was the one who was insane.  Not that anyone was going to comment.  Probably only Peter and Quentin even knew him well enough to tell the difference between his normal crazy and the somewhat desperate vibe he was giving off at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky just chuckled at his apparent distress and walked over to his car.  Patting his pockets, he suddenly looked over to Clint.  "Shit, you've got my car key.  I forgot you had to drive my car here after you dropped me off.  Where'd you put it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint patted his back pockets then threw a look back at the house.  "I think the table by the front door?  Or maybe the end table by the couch?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Bucky headed for the door, but Wade bolted in after them, slamming the door shut behind himself this time.  Natasha and Bruce stared at the door while Peter and Quentin turned towards each other and frowned.  That wasn't going to go well, whatever it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were several loud noises and some unintelligible shouting coming from inside before Natasha decided she should go check on them.  "The last thing we need is one of them accidentally dying and outing all of our asses for skipping class."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made her way to the door and once she was inside the noises got louder for a moment before stopping altogether.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waiting was difficult, but the three left outside seemed to all be in agreement that it was safer to just stay out of it.  After several minutes, the door opened again.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First out was Wade.  He looked a little red in the face, but otherwise perfectly cheerful.  Next was Bucky, face betraying how out of practice on dealing with Wade Wilson he was.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last to come through the doorway was Natasha, Clint in tow.  They hung back and Natasha gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then he was waving at Peter, Bruce, and Quentin as he stepped back inside the house, door latching behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce was the one to finally speak.  "What happened in there, exactly?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't find the keys."  Wade supplied happily, oblivious to the glare Bucky had trained on the back of his head.  "Strangest thing.  Just disappeared or something."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the door behind the driver's seat and gestured for Bruce to go ahead and get back in the car.  When Bruce didn't move and he and Peter turned to look at Bucky instead, all Bucky managed was a short, "Yeah.  Weird."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The roll of his eyes made it seem somewhat less genuine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure they’ll turn up soon.  It's not like anyone took them or anything."  Wade assured, his smile grew wider and from the other side of the car, Bucky scoffed loudly, opening the back passenger door and dropping into his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha looked to Wade, eyebrow raised, waiting for him to comment, but he opened his mouth just to shut it again and smile at her.  She sighed and made her way to the front passenger seat again, shaking her head as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce and Peter were still stuck looking at Wade, trying to figure out what to do from there.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, I can probably sit this one out."  Bruce looked over at the car again.  "Yeah, I think you guys have it covered."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter swung around to look at him.  "What?  No!  Come with us.  You're the only one who understands they needed help!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but it's pretty crowded…"  He looked over Peter's shoulder to Wade, still standing with the door open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter grabbed him by the hand and dragged him a couple steps closer to the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha chimed in with an innocent smile from the front seat.  "You know, he's right, Wade.  It is a little crowded.  I'm sure you would prefer everyone to have enough room.  It's a long drive after all.  I could just stay and keep Clint company…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No!"  Wade's reaction was instant, seeming less a conscious choice than an instinctual one.  "No, that's not… no."  He shook himself, like it took the physical action to get himself under control again.  Squaring his shoulders, he addressed them all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, I know this isn't how we imagined spending our afternoons the last day before break.  Or the first day of college break."  He amended his statement when Bucky turned to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But, come on!"  He held his hands out, gesturing to the car.  "This is exciting, isn't it?  How often do high schoolers get to go on rescue missions like this?  This is great!  You couldn't ask for better bonding.  This is like, straight out of a Disney movie!  Who would want to miss this?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of his impassioned speech, Bruce and Natasha had had some kind of silent conversation and Bruce was taking the last couple of steps to dutifully take his place in the car.  As he slid into the middle, he declared, "Fine.  But someone else gets Peter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade's entire face seemed to light up as Peter turned to look at him.  Wade sat down eagerly, barely giving Bruce time to get situated, then patted his lap for Peter to climb in after him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter felt his face getting hot again.  He swallowed quickly, then marched over.  Taking a big breath, he went to duck into the vehicle, catching Bucky's eye as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade's arms tried to latch onto him, but he kept going, barely pausing at Wade before throwing himself the rest of the way over to Bucky's lap, helped along by Bucky’s arm that snuck across the back seat to help pull him over.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade made a wounded sound, but Peter was pretty sure it was just his pride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky and Peter doubled over on each other, laughing.  Wade may be the mastermind here, but that didn't mean he was in charge.  No way were they gonna let him have it that easily.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pouting, Wade closed his door, folding his arms over his chest and slumping in his seat in a way that clearly illustrated his displeasure at the turn of events.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Quentin cleared his throat.  "So, is everyone good?  We can go now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter and Bucky made a concentrated effort to calm themselves enough to answer.  "We're good.  Let's hit the road."  Bucky was having to wipe at his eyes to stop a tear from escaping as he said it, but he was doing better than Peter who had tears all down his cheeks by that point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin put the car into drive, carefully backing out of the driveway.  Natasha silently handed Bruce and Bucky their food from the takeout bag Bucky had handed her before leaving the school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine.  But we better at least get to stop for something to eat."  Wade, still pouting, addressed Quentin's question even though he was definitely not waiting for an answer anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin rolled his eyes, shook his head, and turned toward the Mexican place down the road.  "You good with Mexican take out?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade seemed to forget that he was pouting and sat up far enough to hug Quentin around the driver's seat.  "Aw, you remembered!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin shoved him off, laughing.  "Dude, we go there at least once a week and have since I moved here.  You wouldn't let me forget if I tried."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Wade turned to look at Peter, he faked a glare.  "At least someone cares about my happiness."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter, finally recovering from his laughing fit shook his head and sighed, the tail end of which sounded suspiciously like a giggle.  "How about I pay?  Would that make up for it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade gasped and leaned across Bruce to give Peter a wet kiss directly on his cheek.  "You do care!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shoved him back into his own seat, cheeks heating up again as they pulled out onto a main road, laughing some more at the sheer ridiculousness of the whole thing.  "Just don't get used to it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade winked at him and said, "No promises, baby boy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Peter just kept laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped and got Mexican, which Peter did pay for, and then they were on the road.  It would take a few hours to drive to the coast where they would try to find Tony's family's beach house.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>None of them had ever been there, not even Peter, since Tony hated it so much.  Not that he actually hated it, just what it represented.  His only company while he was there were his parents, ‘the help,’ and the neighbors.  Although, when he was younger, he did make very good friends with the Rhodes kid who was about four years older than him.  But other than that, he was alone, isolated for the duration of their stays.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That all meant there was a healthy dose of winging it to their plans.  Peter and Bruce talked a bit about how best to approach the whole thing.  At some point, he had wormed his way off of Bucky's lap and was squished between Bucky and Bruce.  The position nearly pushed Bruce onto Wade's lap, though Bruce had quickly squirmed himself back and burrowed in so Wade's thigh was overlapping his and not the other way around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade was still pouting whenever Peter moved, like he was expecting to end up with a lapful of the boy eventually, despite Peter's obvious attempts at spurning him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know which community it's in.  Tony always refers to it as 'the Oceanview house.'  That's the only thing he ever calls it, so that has to be where it's located, the community or neighborhood or whatever.  Which means it's one of these," he points to a cluster of houses on his phone's GPS, "three houses, cause they're the only ones that butt up directly with the beach."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, so we've got three potential houses, assuming we've got the neighborhood right, and six of us.  That works.  We can each have a buddy so we can send one pair to each house.  Cause they're pretty spread out, if the map is accurate."  Bruce, always the logical one, made plans for how to efficiently accomplish their mission.  Peter nods along in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dibs on Peter!"  Wade chimed in, ready to stake his claim.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you think you get Peter?  Dibs don't work on people, Wade."  Quentin had been very quiet the whole drive, letting the others fill in the silence while he drove and Natasha played with the radio.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, don't they?  Methinks perhaps you might be a bit jealous there, Q."  Wade said in a sing-songy tone as he reached forward and tweaked Quentin's cheek, his aim disturbingly accurate for not being able to see where he was reaching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin batted his hand away with a glare.  "I'm not jealous, I just don't think you can call dibs on a person."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, then.  Bruce, let's logic this out."  Bruce looked alarmed at being dragged into trying to find logic in Wade's thinking, but nodded anyway, too much of a people pleaser to disagree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you and Peter are the youngest.  Bucky and I are the oldest.  Nat and Quentin are the middle grounders.  So it follows, logically, that the two youngest should each get an older, larger 'buddy.'  Because, if you're worried about Steve and Tony trying to kill each other, that might take physical intervention, right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade paused to let Peter and Bruce process for a moment.  Bruce nodded slowly and Peter eventually followed suit, albeit begrudgingly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Great!  Then I get Peter, and Bruce, you get Bucky.  Natasha and Quentin are equally scary and intimidating, so they make a perfect pair too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two in the front seat turned to look at each other, unsure who should feel more offended by that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was still trying to figure out why he and Wade were the obvious choice.  "Okay, I get what you're saying, and you're not wrong about the physical aspect, but why us and not me and-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bruce, would you rather be my partner for this or-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm fine with Bucky."  Bruce cut in before Wade could finish his sentence, then flushed a little bit at his own eager answer.  "Sorry, Pete," he finished with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sighed.  "Yeah, okay.  I'll go with Wade.  As long as everyone else is okay with that plan."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky and Natasha both shrugged, Bruce nodded, and Quentin just shook his head again.  Nobody protested, so that seemed to be settled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some more silence, Bruce started fidgeting.  A couple minutes later, he asked,  "Any chance we can find a gas station to pull off at?  We should stop for a bathroom break." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky agreed, so they pulled off the road at the next gas station.  Bucky left first, then Peter scooted out, standing to let Bruce go.  He got back in the car, enjoying being able to sit for a moment with enough room to breathe.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin pulled up to a gas pump and got out mumbling something about needing to refill before they headed back anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he was back in the car, Bruce and Bucky were on their way back over with drinks for everybody.  Peter scooted over towards Wade, figuring he could humor him for the rest of the ride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade grabbed onto him immediately.  "For realsies?  Oh, dreams do come true!"  And he helped Peter situate on his lap while Peter was no help from how hard he was laughing.  If nothing else, this had been good for at least loosening Peter up around Wade.  It was a nice change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lapsed back into silence for a while.  Peter was surprisingly comfortable sitting with Wade.  Bruce still seemed uncomfortable between Bucky and Wade.  Peter tried his best to make small talk to distract him, but he had never had any particular skill in that department.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade chimed in occasionally.  Before long, he was carrying the conversation all by himself.  He particularly seemed to enjoy telling stories about his past experiences with the teachers Peter and Bruce had this year. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And like, I put trigger warnings on it and everything, but, </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparently, </span>
  </em>
  <span>showing slides with that many dead bodies in my presentation was 'inappropriate' and 'insensitive' and 'morbid, bordering on unhinged.'  Which, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> my therapist agrees, but it was what I was assigned!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce looks deeply disturbed by the story.  "But he teaches English…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My book was set in World War II!  What was he expecting?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably more of a focus on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual characters</span>
  </em>
  <span>…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Natasha cut off any further debate on the appropriateness of dead bodies in English presentations.  "Clint is gonna meet us there.  He's about 30 to 40 minutes behind us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He what?  How!"  Wade looked over at Bucky accusingly.  He just shrugged, apparently as surprised to hear it as Wade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He just texted me.  Got a friend to come pick him up."  She turned around in her seat, addressing Bucky.  "How come I didn't know he was from less than an hour away?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky shrugged again.  "He doesn't like to talk about his family life.  Sore subject."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha raised an eyebrow like she had more questions on the subject, but she just shrugged and turned back around.  Peter was starting to get really curious as to their relationship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts were cut short by Wade groaning.  "So now we've got two more people?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, he's right.  That means we'll have to figure something else out for when we get there."  Bruce looked like he both welcomed the chance to alter their plan on dividing into pairs and was scared of what the new plan might be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we're almost there.  We can figure it all out when we meet up with them."  Quentin said, looking from his GPS to the rearview mirror, taking stock of his passengers.  His eyes lingered on Peter and Wade before returning to the road in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce and Natasha fell back into planning what they would do when they got there, now factoring in Clint and his friend.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you so against Clint joining us?"  Peter asked, turning slightly into Wade's chest, tucking in a bit closer so they could talk quietly for a second.  "Do you not trust him that much?  He seems like a decent guy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade looked down at Peter in surprise.  They had been in the car for just over two hours now and Peter had yet to speak directly to him.  Wade stumbled over his answer, words failing him for the first time that Peter had seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't- it's not that I don't trust him.  He's- yeah, he seems okay.  Red up there sure seems to have a thing for him.  It's not him, it's- I mean, he's just- huh."  He paused, like he needed to give his brain some time to come up with a real sentence.  Finally he settled on, "I thought it was just gonna be us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter thought on that for a moment, watching Wade the entire time.  Wade shifted under him, but the arm around his hips only tightened.  He wasn't trying to get away from Peter, but he certainly wasn't comfortable under his scrutiny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think he'll be a great addition.  He can go with Bucky and they can take Natasha.  Maybe Quentin can go with Bruce and Clint's friend.  Which would leave…"  Peter bit his bottom lip, trying to decide if he had read this whole thing right.  "You and me?  Is that an okay back up plan?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade took a breath in, eyes so intensely focused on Peter it felt like a physical touch.  "Just you and me?"  He questioned softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah."  Peter smiled, small and shy, even when he was the one who had suggested it.  "I mean, if that's okay?  Which, it's totally okay if it's not.  You can… adjust as you see fit, of course."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter cut his rambling off before he really got started, ducking his head down.  With his chin tucked to his chest like it was, he completely missed the adoring look on Wade's face as well as the glimpse he and Quentin shared in the rearview mirror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Honey, I don't think there's anything I want more than just you and me together for this."  The words were said directly into Peter's ear and they sent a shiver directly up his spine.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.  That was new.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter had never been a fan of physical closeness with anyone; it was part of the reason he and Bruce got on so well.  But if this was what touching and being close to people could feel like, he could see getting hooked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up, startled at his own reaction, face flushed for the millionth time that day, still thanks to Wade, and looked around.  Everybody was ignoring them, whether out of politeness or simply lack of interest.  Either way, Peter was grateful.  That was easily the most intimate thing that had ever happened to him and he wasn't keen on having an audience for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade's hand that was resting on Peter's hipbone, presumably to steady him, tightened his grip, thumb rubbing over it soothingly.  He heard Wade chuckle quietly, running his nose along the side of Peter's face, right by his ear.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right before he pulled away, Peter could have sworn he felt lips on his temple.  But he must have been imagining that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, he was left feeling warm, a little shaky, and a lot aroused given how little reason he had to feel that way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade went back to discussing with the others.  He laid out the new plan for groups.  Bruce looked unconvinced, but nobody objected.  Natasha turned to look at Bucky and </span>
  <em>
    <span>winked</span>
  </em>
  <span> which didn't bode well for what she had planned for their part of the stakeout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter kept to himself the rest of the way.  It only took another hour.  The sun was starting to get low in the sky, setting early due to the time of year.  They pulled into a gas station a couple blocks before entering the beachside community to wait for Clint and his friend to catch up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only took 32 of the allotted 30-40 minutes for a white Ford Taurus to pull up beside them.  Clint hopped out of the vehicle just as it was pulling to a stop.  Wade opened the door, shifting his way out from under Peter easily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Peter could register what was going on, Bruce was climbing over Peter, apologizing as he went.  "Sorry, Pete, but if I spend any more time squished in this vehicle, I'm gonna lose it.  I'll take my chances with the unknown friend."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked on in shock.  That was so strangely out of character for Bruce, he wasn't even sure how to process what he was hearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't get the chance to try before Clint was sliding into the backseat, taking Wade's empty spot and forcing Peter over into the middle seat Bruce had just vacated.  Clint shut the door quickly, asking, "So, what's the plan now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outside the car, Peter could hear Wade shouting.  "Oh, come on!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin was losing it in the front seat.  He was trying to keep some semblance of control, but he was failing miserably.  He looked out of the windshield and saw Wade slouching off to get into the other car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as everyone was seated in both vehicles, Quentin put his car in drive.  They had already established the plan was for the other car to stop at the first house, while Clint, Bucky, and Natasha would be dropped off at the second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was supposed to leave Peter and Wade at the first house, Clint, Bucky, and Natasha at the second house, and Bruce and Quentin at the third with Clint's friend maybe tagging along with Peter and Wade, or maybe circling around, or even just ditching them to park somewhere else.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realistically, they hadn't thought through where the friend fit in for the whole thing.  Speaking of the friend…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter swung around in his seat, throwing an arm over the back headrests to look out the rear windshield at the other car pulling up behind them, waiting to pull out onto the street.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade was in the front seat, Bruce sitting behind the passenger seat but leaning into the middle.  He saw Peter looking and sent him a small wave, still looking extremely apologetic.  Peter smiled back, raising his own hand and wiggling his fingers just a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade was obviously pouting, but brightened up as he saw Peter waving.  Peter smiled back.  His eyes travelled over to the driver of the car, needing to get a glimpse of the other addition to their party.  He had been so distracted by Bruce leaving and Clint joining that he hadn't stopped to look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, who did you manage to talk into dragging your ass all the way out here?" Bucky was asking Clint.  He was looking at Clint, but his eyes were darting back to the other vehicle as well, curious but less obvious than Peter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that's Thor."  Peter heard as he took note of the blond hair.  He looked strong.  Like, really strong.  "He's a friend from high school.  Didn't take much convincing actually.  He's pretty easily excitable like that.  Always ready to jump in."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How old is he?"  Peter heard himself asking the question without thinking about it.  Why would he ask that?  He turned around quickly when Thor spotted him looking and also gave a little wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flopping down in his seat again, he fastened his seatbelt for something to do to cover up the awkwardness.  "He's a junior still.  Looks older, huh?  Got that a lot.  People always lumped him in with the older kids on accident.  S'how we became friends in the first place."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh.  Well, that's cool.  So, what does this do to our plans?"  Peter wasn't sure how Wade would take the change.  He himself had been maybe kinda looking forward to getting to be alone with Wade for a minute.  He wasn't sure when that had happened, but he found it didn't really worry him like it would have at the beginning of the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha answers.  "Same plan.  Thor's car is going to House 1, Clint and Bucky and I are going to House 2, which leaves you and Quentin at House 3."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But that wasn't really the plan, was it?"  Peter heard how it sounded as soon as the words left his mouth.  Natasha gave him a wicked smile, like he just showed his hand in a card game or something.  He snapped his mouth shut.  The damage had been done, but that didn't mean he had to make it worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, Pete.  Bruce kinda called an audible there when he jumped ship.  Looks like you're stuck with me."  Quentin, for his part, really did look sorry.  "I'm sure Wade will come up with some other reason to steal you away some other time.  He's pretty incorrigible, in case you hadn't noticed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter laughed, feeling much more reassured by that than he probably should have been.  "Right.  No, I had noticed that.  I was just- I thought Bruce might be uncomfortable with Wade and Thor."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't entirely the truth, but it was a genuine concern.  Bruce and Wade just didn't seem like the kind of people that would mix well.  Meaning Bruce didn't seem like he would survive going a round in a genuine Wade Wilson Conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha waved her phone and answered, "I texted him to check.  Said it was worth it to be able to breathe.  He'll be fine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, if Natasha was telling him Bruce would be fine…  She was overprotective of Bruce on a good day.  She would never leave him hanging like that if she didn't honestly believe he'd be fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter felt much more at ease after that.  Until he realized that he would be left with Quentin.  Alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logically he should be less freaked out about that than about being left alone with Wade.  Quentin seemed remarkably more lowkey and easier to navigate than Wade.  Then again, Peter always enjoyed trying to figure out how to navigate his interactions with the senior.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't great at normal people, so maybe that had something to do with why he found Wade preferable.  Everyone was starting from scratch with Wade, so he felt more on even ground with everyone else.  Not so inadequate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Quentin, he might need to be normal and have actual social ability.  The thought was an intimidating one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter saw the sign that read ‘Oceanview Community’ and they turned in.  They drove for a few minutes before the car behind them turned again, separating to head to House 1.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was about a mile or two between each house.  At House 2, Clint, and Bucky bailed out quickly, shutting their doors.  Natasha turned back to look at Peter.  "Can I trust you with him?  He's used to being Wade's plaything.  Think you can keep him in line by yourself?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had a smile on her face, but Peter knew this was her way of offering him an out on being alone with Quentin.  He looked up into the rearview mirror and locked eyes with the driver.  He raised his eyebrows like he was waiting for the answer himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter laughed and brushed it off.  Natasha was right, this was the guy constantly hanging around Wade.  If there was anyone who would be understanding of someone not having normal people skills, it would be Quentin.  Suddenly, Peter wasn't nervous anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, Nat.  I think we'll manage.  I'm sure Wade has him trained.  Might've even rubbed off on him some."  Natasha laughed and Peter could've sworn Quentin blushed, but then the passenger door was open and Natasha was gone, slamming the door behind her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence in the car was deafening.  It wasn't awkward, just very obvious.  Peter was very aware of the fact he was in the back seat with Quentin in the front like he was a taxi driver.  Or a chauffeur.  Both images made Peter want to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held off, unsure how that would come across.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They took off for House 3.  They parked across the street and sat there for a few minutes.  Eventually, Quentin asked, "Hey, you wanna-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was gesturing out to the public area of the beach, about a block or so from the house.  Peter nodded, "Yeah, that would probably be easier."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked to the public area, Peter realized he had no idea what they were doing.  This was the worst rescue attempt in the history of ever.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve had probably already caught Tony, they were probably already ripping each other apart, or maybe even done.  Why had Peter decided this was a good idea?  What was he expecting?  Finding Steve, who had hours worth of a head start on them, and being able to talk him down from a decade long hatred that had, for some reason, come to a head in the last month?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter knew he was smart, but it was things like this that seriously made him question his intelligence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin, of course, chose that moment to speak.  "So, what's the plan from here?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter rolled his eyes.  "No idea.  Wasn't this whole thing your friend's plan?"  When he glanced up at Quentin, he was smiling at Peter.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damnit.  So he did know just how clueless and foolish Peter was feeling.  He was just enjoying it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm pretty sure it was yours."  He countered.  Peter glared a little, but it wasn't serious.  Quentin could obviously tell because he laughed, a short burst of sound that made Peter feel a little proud of himself.  He knew he had a smile on his face from it, but he couldn't quite make it go away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't plan this."  Peter shot back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, not this part specifically."  Quentin acquiesced.  He shoved his hands in his pockets, trailing along beside Peter, slowing their pace from Peter's determined stride to a more pleasant, and probably less suspicious, amble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you were the one who was all gungho to leave school, middle of the day and everything, to try and find them.  So really, you gave him the idea.  Making it… yeah, definitely your fault."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter turned to Quentin, ready to try to defend himself, but there was a definite look of teasing on his face.  Peter stared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was attractive.  Very attractive.  Peter had noticed, but in a general way, never anything specific.  He’d always been more focused on Wade.  Specifically on not making a fool of himself during what he now knew to be Wade's genuine flirting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, without Wade’s overwhelming presence, Peter took in all the things he had overlooked.  The smooth face, the barest hint of a shadow where he shaved, soft looking hair, dark in artificial light but lit up in dozens of shades by the sun.  Even just beginning to set like it was, the light was ideal.  It showed all the peaks and valleys of his face.  His cheekbones and jawline, nose, lips, all of it, just gorgeous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess."  All the fight Peter had been planning on putting up died on his tongue.  There were very few thoughts left to him at this point other than internal screaming about how he was with this attractive upperclassman who was now being </span>
  <em>
    <span>playful</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They headed to a bench.  Sitting down, they both turned to be able to see over the back of it in order to keep watch on the house.  Peter stayed angled so he could only see Quentin in his peripheral vision.  He could still feel Quentin was staring at him intently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really, though.  What was your plan going into this?"  Quentin switched back to look at the house again when Peter didn't speak.  Maybe to give him a little privacy to think on his answer.  Whatever the reason, Peter appreciated it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know.  I just know that- I mean, it's always been my job, keeping them civil.  And then they were both gone today and, for Tony that's not really abnormal, but for Steve it is.  And it has gotten weird in the last couple of weeks with them.  Something changed and…"  Peter sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tony is my best friend, and my oldest friend.  But Steve is… he's one of my oldest friends too.  It's not the same as it was, cause he's older and it can't be.  But it's still there, you know?  Cause we used to be so close."  Peter turned his body so he could stare out at the water, needing to distance himself from Quentin for a moment but unable to actually move away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What if something changed and it doesn't work like it used to?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took Peter a second to realize Quentin was the one who had finished his thought.  He hadn't realized how stressed he was over the change with Steve and Tony until talking with Quentin about it just now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah.  That."  He huffed out a weak laugh, biting his lip and trying to figure out what else to say.  He looked at his hands as he continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We were all friends.  Then something happened.  I still don't know what.  But they were both still </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends, just not each other’s.  And Steve and I grew apart some because he was so much older than us.  But he was still like, that older brother you don't really want, but kinda need?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shook his head.  "Maybe that's just me.  I definitely do need it though.  But Tony and I stayed just as close and I never wanted to get in the middle of it.  Cause what if they thought I was taking one side over the other?  So I just… I never mentioned it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Last year, when we came to the high school, they started really getting into it.  Yelling, shoving, all kinds of stuff they never did before.  Or not since we were kids.  They were always irritated with each other and never liked spending time together in middle school.  But now that we’re all in high school, they can't physically be together without going after the other."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stared down, even squeezing his eyes shut, still unwilling to look at Quentin through his explanation.  "A couple weeks ago, I caught them in the hallway.  I heard something slam into the lockers, so I ran around the corner to see, and it was Steve.  He had Tony by the collar up against the lockers.  And Tony, he must've been pretty scared, cause he wasn't even talking.  Just like, shaking?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter blinked his eyes back open as the memory tried to overtake him.  "What do I do if they really just can't stand each other at all anymore?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin looked like he was seriously debating something.  Finally, after a couple of minutes, he seemed to settle on something.  "Look, kid, they’re not-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not a kid."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't sure what drove him to say it, but it needed saying.  Maybe because this whole thing was making him feel young and foolish.  He needed someone to remember that he wasn’t a kid, cause right now, he felt like one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I said, I'm not a kid.  I'm maybe two years younger than you.  Bruce is only a couple months older than me.  But everyone forgets that I'm not actually a baby.  I'm younger than everyone by just enough that that's the only thing anyone remembers about me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter huffed, frustrated more than he realized.  "Before they moved me up a grade, I was the one of the oldest in my class.  I was one month short on the cut off for starting school in the class I am in now, without 'braining' my way into it.  But people always forget that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin shook his head slowly.  "Sorry.  Didn't mean to touch a nerve.  I think everybody knows you're not a kid.  I just-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wade knows.  He treats me like I'm any other high schooler.  And he's older than the rest of you guys.  Heck, he flirts with me more than anyone."  Peter paused, alarmed at his train of thought and started backtracking quickly.  "Not that that means anything, cause I know he flirts with everyone and I just react right for him to keep going.  That's not- I don't mean that's why I want…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let his thoughts trail off.  They weren't making much sense anyway.  Why was this important?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because everyone he was with was older and probably thought he was just some kid who was jumping at the chance to try and act like an adult.  And two of those people were insanely attractive and, to his knowledge, unattached.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And one of them WAS ACTIVELY FLIRTING WITH HIM.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And here he was, sitting with the other and whining like the baby he was claiming he wasn't.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good going, Peter.  That'll show him…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Peter."  Quentin said his name and waited.  He really didn't want to look.  Biting his bottom lip to keep himself from saying anything more, Peter straightened up a bit from the slouch he had fallen into and turned so he could just barely see his companion.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't read the expression on Quentin’s face, which didn't set him at ease at all.  At least he didn't sound like he was going to make fun of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."  Peter rushed in to say something to fix the faux pas he had stumbled into.  "That was… sorry.  None of that was meant for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I had gathered that."  Quentin gave him a small smile that made Peter feel a little better about the whole thing.  "Two things, okay?"  Peter nodded and opened his mouth to say something.  "And let me say them before you butt in, please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter snapped his mouth closed, ducking his head as his embarrassment got the better of him again and nodded.  "First, I don't think of you as a kid.  Definitely not.  Wade and I are in the same boat on that.  All the way, okay?  And I’m pretty sure that’s the last thing anyone else is thinking either.  So you don't need to stress about that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded slowly.  He wasn't used to taking people at their word like this, but he guessed he could try.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Second, I'm sorry you're out here with me and not Wade.  He really wanted to be the one with you for this."  Still doing his best to keep quiet until Quentin was done, Peter said nothing.  "And I think, maybe, you really wanted to be with him?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin was giving him that intense look again.  Peter tried to think of any answer that didn't make it sound awful.  The truth was, he didn't mind being out here with Quentin in the least.  He was nice.  He was listening.  He was calming.  But that didn’t really answer the question, so Peter still said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, see, that was where you were supposed to speak.  It's okay, we'll work on the whole taking turns thing."  Peter looked up quickly, fearing he had offended him, only to find that same playful smile that had already disarmed him several times firmly in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?  You think I mess around with Wade Wilson and can't put up with a little rambling alternating with the silent treatment when your brain goes on overload?  The guy is certifiable.  Do your worst, kid."  He reached across his body to give Peter's shoulder a shove, which Peter overcompensated for, leaving him leaning into Quentin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, being called kid didn't bother him that time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No."  Peter had been quiet for a while after that, just sitting, one side touching Quentin, but just barely.  Finally he felt the need to answer the question.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No?  No, what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I wouldn't rather be out here with Wade."  He said it very softly.  For a few seconds, he thought Quentin might not have heard him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No?"  Peter shook his head in response.  "Then who would you rather be out here with?"  Quentin pressed closer as he asked, like he knew the answer but still had to ask.  Maybe he's not secure in the information, the same way Peter gets when he thinks he knows something but needs it confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he just needs Peter to say it for the drama of it.  Either way, Peter takes a moment to compose himself and come up with an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I kinda like being out here with you."  Peter looks up to meet Quentin's gaze.  "You're listening to me ramble like a crazy person.  It's nice."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You were rambling.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was very cute rambling."  Quentin smiled at him and Peter felt his heart do a flip.  “And hopefully it helped.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can see why Wade chose you."  Quentin froze, eyes wide.  He tipped his head to one side, studying Peter, waiting to see if he would continue.  "I mean, maybe you chose him.  But I can definitely see why he's always hanging around you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter watched him nod slowly, forehead creased, contemplating something.  Unable to take the silence, words started spilling from Peter's mouth again.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, I would've enjoyed being out here with him too.  He is really nice to me and it's always fun conversations, but I know he can be serious too, when he wants to be, plus he makes me feel all kinds of fluttery inside.  Not that you don't!  You do too.  But you have a calmer sort of thing going on and I think I needed that right now.  And not being the sane one.  You know.  Cause right now I'm really… not."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin just watched as he ran out of steam, smile lighting up his face again.  "He makes you fluttery inside, huh?"  Quentin put a hand on Peter's knee, thumb brushing over the inside, sensitive even through his jeans.  He nodded as goosebumps popped up all over his skin, making him shiver.  He couldn’t even think about denying it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And so do I?"  Peter took in a deep breath.  He was in foreign territory at the moment, but he didn't really feel the need to tread carefully.  For whatever reason, he felt like he could just be open with Quentin.  As evidenced by his less than sane ramblings just now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he nodded.  The smile on Quentin's face could light up the entire beach.  Which given that the sun was mostly set, was quite the feat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, boy, did Wade pick a good one with you.  I had my doubts, but after this, maybe-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!  What are you doing out here?  Beach is closed!"  There was a young man, maybe twenty years old, calling to them from the porch off the back of House 3.  "Didn't you see the sign?  Someone is gonna call the cops on you!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was dark enough that it was hard to make out the man’s features, the darkness of his skin working with the shadows to conceal them further.  Peter had a feeling he might know who it was, but if he was wrong…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin moved to stand up and Peter followed.  Together they moved closer to the property line.  The young man came down the steps and met them at the fence separating the public beach area from his property.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man had his phone out, flashlight shining at the ground, presumably so he didn't step on anything on the way over.  His feet were bare, which was probably a good choice when walking in the sand.  Peter could feel the sand already stuck in his own shoes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they got close enough to have a normal conversation, the man moved his phone up, holding it out far enough that the light wasn't shining in their eyes but, instead, illuminating their faces.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Peter seemed to recognize each other at the same time.  The man spoke first, probably more shocked to see Peter here than Peter was to see the man, considering he was in his own backyard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Tony's friend!  Peter, right?  The Parker kid?"  He crossed his free arm to tuck under the arm holding his phone, supporting it.  He leaned his weight on one foot, looking understandably confused.  "What are you doing all the way out here?  Don't you still have school?  I thought Tones said your break was next week?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, yeah.  I’m Peter.  Rhodey, right?  Or Rhodes, I guess."  He held his hand out for Rhodey, Rhodes, to shake.  They had never been introduced, but Peter had seen plenty of pictures on social media from Tony and he was sure that was how Rhodes had recognized him too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, Rhodey."  He reached out to grasp Peter's hand.  "Nice to finally meet you.  Tony never shuts up telling stories about you guys."  Pulling away, he looked around as if expecting to see Tony with them.  Which was reasonable, considering Tony had a house in the area and no one else did.  "Where is the little shit, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, right!  Um, see, you’re right.  Break doesn't start until next week, but he was gone from school today, so I figured he might have been dragged up here already and I wanted to come to, you know, check on him."  Peter shrugged.  He felt like that was a pretty lame explanation, but it was the truth, albeit an abridged version.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey nodded like he understood.  "I know how much he hates it up here.  I'm glad my break from school coincides with yours, that way I can offer some distraction at least.  And thanks for coming to check on him.  You really are a good kid."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was that word again.  It rankled a bit again, though not as much as it did from some people.  Maybe it was just because Peter knew that Rhodey was just that kind of person.  He also knew Tony got called ‘kid’ by him sometimes too.  Somehow, that made it easier to swallow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And thank you, too, person that hasn't been identified yet."  Rhodey stuck his hand out for Quentin this time, saying, "Name’s James Rhodes, only answer to Rhodey unless you're my mom or the government."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, Quentin.  Nice to meet you.  I'm just here as the chauffeur."  They shook hands and shared a laugh, presumably over the fact Peter needed a ride to get there.  But from Quentin, it was okay.  Besides, he had other concerns at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh!  We can ask Rhodey!"  He shouted, looking back at Quentin before facing Rhodey again.  "We weren't sure which house was Tony's so we were kinda just waiting to see if we could spot him.  But you can tell us instead!  Which house is his?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, the next one over."  He gestured back over his shoulder.  "Tony didn't tell you when you said you were coming up?" Rhodey questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, no.  Not exactly.  He hasn't been responding to my messages all day.  It's why I got worried and decided I needed to… make sure he was okay.  I knew the community because that's how he talks about it: 'the Oceanview House.'  The rest I was just- we were just winging it."  Peter grimaced at, again, having to admit how poorly thought out this whole thing was, this time to an almost complete stranger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh.  That isn't normal, no.  Usually he's glued to his phone when he's here."  Rhodey frowned.  "Have him text me when you talk to him, cause now you've got me worried too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was already turning to bolt back to the car, phone in hand to text the others.  "Yeah!  Will do, Mr. Rhodey.  I mean, Rhodey.  Sorry!  Nice to meet you!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you too.  Give him a smack upside the head for me while you're there!"  Rhodey called back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin let out an exasperated laugh as he jogged to catch back up to Peter, already halfway to the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that was a nice moment.  While it lasted."  He said as he got into the driver's seat.  Peter was already buckled into the passenger seat, the front one this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, it was- that was a nice- it was… yeah, nice."  Peter had no idea how to finish his thought.  Truthfully, he had no idea what that had been.  In the back seat with Wade earlier, he had thought they were taking a step towards something between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So why was he now having 'moments' with Quentin?  That wasn't how this was supposed to go, was it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ignition started, and Peter felt it like a jolt of adrenaline.  Right.  Focus!  They knew where Tony was!  They just needed to actually get to him now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I already texted the others.  House 2 it is.  Dang it,” Peter groaned.  “I should've known there's no way Tony's dad would let them have one of the outer houses.  Too close to the public beach that way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In hindsight, that much was obvious from what he knew of Tony's father.  The further removed they were from the common folk, the easier it was to pretend they just didn't exist.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was probably why Tony and his dad didn't get along at all.  His mother had insisted that Tony grow up at least somewhat normal, regular school, regular friends, regular expectations for a kid.  But that made Tony a reminder in his father's life, that the world wasn't just made of the upper class.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't like the reminder of what he had come from and Tony reminded him </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> of who he used to be, right down to the genius he had inherited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyway, Bruce said they'd meet us there.  Natasha didn't answer, but I guess that doesn't matter since she's already at House 2."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shook his head a little, not wanting to think about the likely reason she wasn't answering his text.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled up to the house and could already see Thor's headlights approaching from the other direction.  At least, Peter assumed it was Thor's headlights.  He was proven right when the car pulled to a stop across from them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter unbuckled and jumped out.  Quentin followed, a little slower, but still keeping pace with Peter.  Bruce hopped out of Thor's car, from the front seat this time, which was surprising.  And he was moving with much less urgency than Peter was now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!  It's this house, House 2.  This is it, Tony's gotta be in there!"  Peter grabbed at Bruce's arms, expecting him to get it back, that urgency he’d had.   Like before, when he was the only one who agreed that this was a big deal.  "Tony is in there and I bet Steve is with him already.  Come on, we've gotta go!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce hesitated.  "Peter, I think maybe we should talk before we-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a loud shout rang out from inside the house.  They had been making their way to the door, up the path, Peter tugging Bruce along with him, trusting Quentin and Wade to follow behind them.  Peter froze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Tony's voice.  There was no mistaking it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Peter, wait.  You've gotta let me… Wade told me that-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bruce, come on!  You're not backing out on me now.  You heard that; Tony needs us and Steve needs us too, cause whatever this is, whatever has come over him, or both of them, this isn't okay and deep down they both know that!  So let's go already!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When tugging on Bruce became too much effort, their progress too slow for Peter, he let go and took off on his own, bounding up the few stairs leading to the door.  Not bothering to knock, he grabbed for the handle as another yell sounded from just inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door gave as he turned the handle and then he was bursting inside, aware that, in a physical fight, he would be of little assistance but trusting his friends to stop whatever madness had apparently overcome them in the presence of another person.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And barring that, he trusted Quentin and Wade to be there and have his back.  He wasn't sure when that happened, exactly, but he did know it was real and he was thankful for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he had gotten his bearings and looked around, he could register laughing.  It was so out of place in the mental picture he had painted for himself that it took him too long to process it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he saw in reality was Tony, pinned to the floor, face red with tears streaming down his face, Steve on top of him.  Their clothes were all messed up, Tony's shirt rucked all the way up to his armpits, Steve's twisted too tight around his torso, one pant leg pushed up too high on his calf, one of Tony's socks missing from his foot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the laughter.  That's what was really throwing Peter off.  It was Tony's laughter, but if he was on the ground, crying, what was the sound of his laughter…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony and Steve jerked away from each other as they registered the sound of the door.  Peter was frozen, staring at his best friend and the man who had essentially appointed himself Peter's older brother.  The three stared at each other, a normal color returning to Tony's face, while Steve's went white and Peter's flushed bright red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce entered behind Peter silently, placing a careful hand on Peter's back.  The contact unfroze Peter, and he turned and stormed back out the door just as Quentin and Wade were crossing the threshold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Peter!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was Steve's voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It called out again, several times as Peter ran across the street to the car, latching onto the door handle and trying to yank it open frantically, only Quentin must have locked it before he left because all he did was hurt his hand and arm in the process. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve had apparently run out after him and he caught up right beside the car.  "Peter!  Hey.  Listen, please.  I can explain!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen?!  You can explain?!"  They were both slightly out of breath from running, and Steve from exerting himself in what had obviously been a rather strenuous </span>
  <em>
    <span>tickle fight</span>
  </em>
  <span> only moments before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What exactly can you explain, Steve?  The fact that you skipped school today to come to my best friend's beach house with him and have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>TICKLE FIGHT</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"  He rounded on Steve when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.  "Or the fact that you don't actually hate him like you’ve led me to believe for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years.</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>OR</span>
  </em>
  <span> the fact that I have been stressed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire time</span>
  </em>
  <span> because I was so worried I was going to lose one or both of you that I never even asked what happened to make you hate each other to begin with?!  Tell me, what exactly can you explain?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was all out yelling by that point, shaking with anger at the man who had been one of his best friends when he was younger, who still managed to crack the top five even when he was a senior and Peter just a sophomore, even after years of growing apart.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had followed them out and was standing a ways back from them, clearly wanting to jump in but unsure how he could without making things worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes.  All of it.  We did, Peter, I swear to you. We hated each other for a long time.  And we didn't explain it to you cause we couldn't!  We didn't know, either of us.  We were kids and it was our families that were the issue."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stepped forward.  "Pete, I'm sorry.  We both are.  We had no idea how much our 'fighting' had been affecting you."  He was coming closer, slowly, like he was afraid Peter might spook if he moved any faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You remember when the issues started, Pete?  You remember that it was when Steve's dad was in office?  He was voting for something that would really hurt my father and his company."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, Peter remembered that.  The memories were vague,  seen through the eyes of a 9 year old.  Tony had been a mess for weeks, Mr. Stark having what amounted to tantrums, fits of anger he would take out on his wife and son, all over some legislation being passed that would force several changes onto his business.  Whatever they were, Peter didn’t remember the specifics, but they wouldn't make up the profit margin for years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then a couple of weeks later was when problems had started between Steve and Tony.  That much added up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Remember, that was back before I wanted to disown my own father?  Back when I was still trying to win him over?  When I still thought he could be won over."  Tony corrected himself, the familiar bitterness taking over just like it did everytime he mentioned his father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He had his lawyers threatening my dad," Steve cut in.  "It was a mess, legally.  And that hatred they had for each other, it just flowed through us.  Like every kid, we were just extensions of them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter knew Steve's dad.  He was a very nice, respectful man.  The kind who always fought for the little guy.  Further reason he and Tony’s father would never get along.  Technically, he was Steve's step-father, as his biological father had died before he was born.  The man had adopted him when he was four years old, the same time he had married Steve's mom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to imagine the man hating anyone.  Peter had met him, had seen him at his uncle's funeral.  Steve had been there comforting Peter, his parents there to offer May any help and support they could.  Hearing Steve talk about him hating anyone didn't sit right in Peter's brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"By the time you guys came to middle school, it was just how we were with each other.  The whole thing had fizzled out for my dad, and Tony's father… well, Tony didn't care so much by then.  He'd started the disillusionment process."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was how Tony always referred to the time when he was coming to understand what kind of man his father was.  It was strange hearing Tony's story coming from Steve's lips, especially after years of Peter having to keep the two separate in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing ever would've happened if you hadn't been the common thread between us, Pete.”  Tony added, taking over.  “You didn't talk about him often, but every once in a while you slipped.  You'd say something about how nice Steve was to you, or how much he had helped you, how nice his family was being, trying to help Aunt May."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shrugged and shook his head.  "It just kinda wore me down eventually.  I realized how tired I was of hating someone because of my father.  How, if I hated everyone he hated, just because he hated them, I would never feel anything else.  And I didn't want that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony took the final couple of steps toward Peter.  He reached out a hand to hold Peter's.  "You were always so happy and positive, even though you’d lost so much.  I just didn't think it was fair that I was letting my living father ruin my life when your family dying hadn't even ruined yours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were tears in Tony's eyes when they met Peter's, who’s eyes were also shiny with emotion.  "Everyone always talks about how similar we are and I decided I really wanted it to be true."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, when you came to the high school as freshmen, he found me."  Steve took over, giving the younger two a chance to recover their emotions.  "We worked things out.  It took a long time to figure out that it really wasn't any of our own issues.  And we didn't tell you because we knew how much it would hurt you if we tried mending our relationship only for it to turn to shit the next day."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But that meant we had to keep pretending to hate each other."  Steve did his best to ignore Wade and Quentin who had also joined.  Bruce was staying farther back with Thor, far enough they had some privacy, close enough he could hear most of their words.  "To begin with, the pretending probably helped with the whole working through things.  We didn't completely 180 things.  We still interacted somewhat the same, there was just less malice to it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony, who had recovered just enough to be his cheeky self, chimed in with, "And then it got kinda fun.  Ever been slammed into a locker by someone you knew wasn't actually gonna hurt you?"  He winked.  "Highly recommended."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, Peter's eyes darted over to Wade and Quentin.  He immediately averted his gaze, but not before he saw the matching smirks and the way they turned to look at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>File that under </span>
  <b>Things Peter Has No Capacity To Process Today</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So… that's kinda how it all happened.  And then there wasn't a good time to tell you, because we went from not knowing if civil was going to work, to not knowing if friends was going to work, to not knowing if… dating was going to work."  Steve looked very sheepish to admit it, like admitting the reason for the lie was worse than the lie itself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Which, we've only been doing that last part for a month or so.  Two months?"  Tony turned to look at Steve, still keeping hold of Peter's hand.  "I'm not really sure when that part started.  But!  It hasn't been long, I swear.  We just didn't want to tell you we had mended fences if we were just gonna break up and throw all the fences out again like a hurricane."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That was one of the things we were gonna talk about while we were here, actually.  When to tell you.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>How </span>
  </em>
  <span>to tell you."  Steve grimaced at Tony's words.  They did make Peter feel slightly better, but they still had a ways to go as far as making it up to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But first he had a question.  "Wait, how did you get here?  I thought your car blew up or something?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It… missed one too many oil changes, yeah."  Steve cringed, clearly unhappy at the reminder.  Peter wasn't as bothered by his discomfort as he usually would have been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But there's no way your father would've let you drive any of his cars here.  Especially not on a school day."  Peter turned accusingly to Tony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, yeah."  Quentin chimed in from the back.  "That would be the favor Steve asked me for.  Wanted to use my car.  The Cruze was preferable to his mom's van apparently."  He shoved his hands in his pockets, awkwardness personified at being brought into the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter took a moment to put the pieces together.  "You knew?"  He looked between Quentin and Wade, clutching Tony's hand tighter in his.  "Both of you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't like the hint of betrayal in his voice.  He had no right to be this upset with them.  Not when, at the beginning of the day, he had barely spoken to Quentin and only enjoyed Wade's flirting from afar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit."  Wade was the first to respond.  "Pete, I'm sorry.  We both are.  This was an awful plan on my part.  I didn't- I didn't think.  This wasn't how it was supposed to happen."  Shaking his head, he looked up dramatically.  "This whole angsty scene was never supposed to happen in the first place.  Believe me, this was nowhere in the outline, I checked."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin gave Wade a look that clearly said he was just gonna let whatever was happening in his brain happen.  Instead, he tried to explain to Peter.  "I tried to tell you, back at the school.  I let Wade convince me otherwise.  I'm sorry, Peter."  He glanced to Wade again, who nodded once, like he was giving permission for him to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We just… Wade has been trying to get me to go after you for months now."  He was walking towards Peter, very slowly.  Peter could feel Steve retreating, taking Bruce and Thor with him.  "He has had it bad for you, ever since second semester last year when you guys had that class together."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter felt Tony give him a quick side hug, then tear his hand out of Peter's iron grip.  He knew it was happening but he couldn't even begin to focus on it.  Not when he was so transfixed by the things Quentin was saying to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He’s been convinced you're like, The One for us.  That we need you to complete us or something.  And I just, I didn't see it.  But then when you came up to us this morning, asking about Steve…"  When he was close enough, he put a hand to Peter's face, cupping his cheek.  "I started to see it.  And now, I think he might be right."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter swallowed, not trusting his voice to work when Quentin was so close and looking at him like that.  "Can we talk about that?  Is that something you'd wanna discuss?  Being with us?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, helpless to do anything more coherent at the moment.  Very slowly, Quentin was getting closer to Peter, free hand moving to his waist, leaning in and tilting Peter's head to position him better for-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, sweet Jesus, thank you!"  Wade blurted out behind Quentin.  They both froze, turning to look at Wade.  He stopped, fist literally pumped in the air.  "Oh.  Ruined the moment, huh?  Yeah, that's on me.  My bad."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin just shook his head, overly fond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Peter had taken a few breaths to clear his mind, he realized he had almost no idea what just happened and about a million questions all aimed at figuring it out.  Not the least of which was-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, what?  Does that mean- are you two…?  You're together?  Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>-together?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stared in shock as Wade approached and took Quentin's hand in his, laying his head on Quentin's shoulder, even though he was a few inches taller.  "Isn't he so cute when he's confused?  Didn't I tell you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I seem to recall you mentioning it a time or two.  Million…"  Quentin rolled his eyes, but turned and kissed the top of Wade's head.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...is there anyone who isn't in a secret relationship around here?  Or is it just me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right as he asked, Natasha emerged from behind the house, Clint and Bucky following close behind, all of them looking a little disheveled.  "Hey, guys.  What did we miss?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter threw his hand up in exasperation.  "I quit.  I give up.  Everyone is forgiven, but I am going inside and raiding what I am sure is a very impressive alcohol cabinet and anyone who tries to stop me is losing a hand."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned, not bothering to look back, but he still knows they all started to follow as soon as he moved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn't end up raiding the alcohol, but they did end up sitting and talking for hours.  It was well after midnight and almost everyone was passed out on the furniture or floor with ample pillows and blankets to go around when Peter finally remembered to tell Tony to text Rhodey.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You saw Rhodey?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Peter admits, telling him all about how they were staking out the houses to find out which one was Tony's when Rhodey caught them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony laughs for the better part of five minutes before he settles back down.  Steve is on the couch next to him, curled up with his head in Tony's lap.  Peter isn't sure how he slept through that laughter, but he's still breathing just as heavily as before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you really ditched school for me?"  Tony asked, disbelief coloring his tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course.  I thought you were getting your ass kicked or something."  Peter knew better than to get defensive with Tony.  That wasn't how their relationship worked.  “Why did you come here anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony looked a little uncomfortable answering.  “Next week is break and I’m not gonna see anyone from school until next Monday.”  He shrugged self consciously, picking at something on his pajama pants.  “It just seemed like a long time.  So Steve wanted to spend that day alone, just the two of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I could see that.  But why here?  You hate it here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony flushed a little in the dim light.  “That’s why.  Steve decided he wanted to see if he could ‘brighten it up’ for me a bit.  Replace the bad memories with some good ones I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter beamed at him.  That did sound like Steve.  And exactly like what Tony needed.  “And did it work?”  He asked eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony looked down at Steve’s head in his lap, brushed his fingers through his hair.  “It was a good start, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you guys worked it out.”  Peter told him.  “And I’m really glad you have each other now.  We really were worried you were gonna kill each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, about that.  So, how’d you find us?  I know Steve told Quentin so he could use his car, but how’d all the rest of this happen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a long story…  You were gone and not answering my messages, then Steve was gone too and I got worried.  So then I saw Wade in the hallway and...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So it was Wade?"  Tony asked, trying to piece it all together.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sighed.  "Wade and Quentin were talking and I overheard the conversation.  They were saying… some things that led me to believe that you and Steve were together.  Not together like you are, together like here.  At the Oceanview House for some reason.  And my brain went…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They're gonna kill each other.  Right."  Tony grimaced.  "Not gonna stop being sorry about that.  Really.  We were gonna tell you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gave him a half smile.  "Yeah, I know you were.  Just sucks you didn't get the chance to."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony looked confused before Peter continued.  "I'd really love to have seen how that would have gone."  He laughed at the look on Tony's face.  "You both are awful at that kind of thing.  Come on, you can't tell me that wouldn't have been hilarious."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiled and snorted quietly.  "Yeah, you're right.  It would have been a disaster."  Looking around, his eyes traveled over where Bruce and Thor were asleep.  Not together, but closer than Peter had ever seen him sleep to anyone, even when they crashed at each other's houses for the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha was snuggled up to Bucky on the long part of the sectional, Clint with his head facing theirs on the short end, hearing aids on the coffee table in front of him.  Wade and Quentin were in a similar position on the chaise, Wade's head resting on Quentin's shoulder, his feet dangling off the end.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter smiled from the couch he was on with Tony and the still sleeping Steve.  It was quite the image they all made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what are you gonna do about," Tony inclined his head to gesture at Wade and Quentin, "that whole thing?  They seemed pretty keen on you out there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I dunno.  That seems like… a lot, you know?  With both of them.  I mean, I've never had a relationship with one person, let alone two?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, if you want my opinion, I don't know if it gets better than those two."  Peter glanced up at Tony, waiting for him to say more.  "I mean, between Quentin's calm, charming sexiness and Wade's… everything else, they've got everything you could possibly want covered."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both broke down into giggles at that.  "It'll never be dull, that's for sure."  Steve must've woken up at some point, and his words just made them laugh harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they had all three calmed down again, Tony sighed.  "I think you should go for it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?  You think that could work?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah.  Look at Nat with Clint and Bucky.  They all needed a little extra love from the sounds of it.  And they found it.  You've always had plenty of love, but you still deserve plenty more.  And with all the love you have to give, you definitely need more than one recipient."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter thought about it for a minute.  "What about you guys then?  Do you not deserve more?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony brought a hand up from his lap to cup Steve's cheek.  "I don't think we could find more if we tried."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Across the room, Wade made a truly awful gagging sound, effectively sending them all into a fit of giggles again, but not before Steve threw a pillow with impeccable aim, landing square on Wade's head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They'd figure it out.  But all that could wait until the morning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've never written Wade before and this is a very different style from what I usually write so let me know what you think!  Kudos, comments, constructive criticism welcome!  Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>